My Lady
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: "Why are you still putting up with my shit? Aren't you're tired?" / "I'll never get tired of being with you after all this times, you're my lady." A Sayestoyaoi's comeback fic drabble style! Chen, Baekhyun, Luhan, and Kyungsoo centered. Based onf EXO's My Lady song. Mind to RnR? DLDR! Warning: action of suicide.


_Wipe off your tears, he's not worth it._"

"_But I love him."_

"_I know. It's okay, if you ever feel useless or unwanted, rembember, you're my lady."_

**My Lady (c) sayestoyaoi**

**Summary: "Why are you still putting up with my shit? Aren't you're tired?" / "I'll never get tired of being with you after all this times, you're my lady."**

**Genre: drabble romance comeback fic. **

**Pair(s): liat aja nanti;) **

**A/N: jadi gue suka banget suara chen so yeah i made this. **

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Kyungsoo sedang memasak kimchi di panci. Televisinya menyala dan sedang ditayangkan acara sinetron. Kyungsoo tidak tertarik dengan tayangan televisi, ia hanya membutuhkan suaranya untuk memenuhi apartemennya yang terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sedang mengecek temperatur kimchinya, sembari mengaduk-aduk pancinya. Ia melihat warna kimchinya tampak matang. Ia diamkan beberapa menit, mengambil piring sebelum mendengar suara bel pintunya berbunyi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan ia berpikir siapa yang mengunjunginya malam ini. Dia menaruh piring tersebut di meja, mematikan pancinya dan berlari-lari kecil ke pintu. Ia membuka pintunya dan ia tidak siap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Seorang perempuan berdiri dengan dress yang hancur karena terkena air hujan mungkin, air matanya menetes dan terlihat jalur air matanya di kedua pipinya. Perempuan itu menatapnya dan Kyungsoo sadar betapa gelap matanya, seakan-akan tidak ada kehidupan.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk datang ke sini apalagi jam segini dan dalam keadaan seperti ini tetapi aku hanya butuh orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan aku minta maaf karena aku mungkin tidak pantas untukmu, aku sangat minta maaf."

Perempuan itu menangis lagi, dan Kyungsoo menariknya ke dalam, mengunci pintu dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo berlari ke dapur, membuatkan perempuan itu teh hangat dan menyiapkannya kimchi yang seharusnya untuk dia, dan kimchi itu memang dibuat untuk satu orang saja tetapi Kyungsoo merasa tidak apa-apa.

Ia berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil selimut tebal dan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ke perempuan tersebut. Perempuan tersebut tampak gugup karena perlakuan Kyungsoo yang kelewat panik, dan Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk minum teh hangat yang ia sudah sediakan pelan-pelan. Perempuan tersebut merasa tubuhnya menghangat dan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelummnya akibat meminum teh tersebut. Ia berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo, beberapa air mata masih meluncur karena kenangan akan penolakan dan pengkhianatan masih jelas di pikirannya. Entah kenapa terulang lagi dan lagi dan itu membuatnya kesal karena, _oh_, _so this is what karma feels like_.

Kyungsoo menyodorkannya sapu tangan dan perempuannya menatapnya bingung. "_Wipe off your tears, he's not worth it._" Kyungsoo berkata lembut dan perempuan tersebut terlonjak kaget. Kata-kata itu, _she's been told a lot by someone_. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang bilang kepadanya hal itu.

Perempuan tersebut mengambil sapu tangan Kyungsoo dan menghapus air matanya. Kyungsoo merangkulnya dan perempuan tersebut tahu harusnya ia pergi menjauh sebelum Kyungsoo terluka lagi tetapi ini rasanya _familliar_ dan ia hanya ingin merasakannya lagi.

"_Everything's going to be okay, cheer up lady." _

_Thanks for everything._

**. **

Perempuan itu terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa arah hanya menembus jalanan demi jalanan. Pemandangan yang dilaluinya tampak seperti buram. Hanyalah _blur_. Sepatu ketsnya berdecit ketika mengenai jalan yang sudah disemen. Ia harus pergi saja sebelum semuanya terlambat. _Before everything hits her like a wrecking ball_.

Rambutnya berkibas-kibas di belakang, angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai cardigan tidak begitu tebal dan sebuah dress putih bersih sepahanya. Ia hendak menyebrang jalan sebelum seseorang menariknya kembali dan punggungnya mengenai dada seseorang. Tampaknya dada lelaki.

Perempuan itu berbalik dan dia melihat Luhan, menatapnya panik. "Apa yang kau baru saja lakukan?! Kau bisa saja terbunuh, bodoh!" Luhan berkata dengan mata yang ketakutan, menariknya ke sebuah kafe terdekat dan mereka berdua langsung duduk di pojok ruangan.

Perempuan itu panik karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Tinggal tunggu semuanya hancur. Ia terus menggosok-gosok tangannya dan matanya tidak fokus. Ia bisa mendengar Luhan memesan kannya kue dan teh. Perempuan itu menggeleng, dan ia berniat bangkit. Saat itu juga ia langsung jatuh terduduk ke pangkuan Luhan, dan Luhan cukup tinggi untuk memeluknya erat dan menaruhnya kepalanya di bahunya.

"_Don't go, just stay here."_

"Tetapi aku–"

"_I missed you. Where have you been, baby?_"

Perempuan itu lagi-lagi menangis dan ia sadar Luhan memutar balikannya tapi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Tetapi Luhan mengambil dengan pelan tangannya, tangannya sendiri menghapus pelan air mata di mata perempuan itu. Tangannya Luhan yang satu lagi mengelus-elus punggungnya agar ia bisa tenang. Dan akhirnya ia pun tenang.

Luhan mengangkatnya hati-hati dan menaruhnya lagi ke tempat duduk sampingnya. Ia mengambilkan perempuan itu kue dan teh yang ia sudah pesan. "Makanlah." Ucap Luhan lembut, jemari tangannya menemukan jalannya ke tangan perempuan itu. Dan perempuan itu jatuh ke pesona Luhan dan auranya yang tenang dan aman. Luhan menggengam erat tangannya, _assuring everything's going to be okay._

_But, it doesn't._

**.**

Perempuan itu memanjat pagar yang tinggi dengan tangkas. Ia agak kesusahan diatasnya karena ada kabel listrik tapi ia berhasil lolos. Sengatan listriknya tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup membuat dia mengigit permen yang ia makan, agar ia tidak berteriak kencang misalkan ia terkena sengatan.

Perempuan itu loncat kebawah, berlari ke sebuah jembatan jalan raya. Disana ia berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menengok kebawah dan melihat di bawah jembatan ada lautan. Dan mungkin, ia bisa menghilang di situ tanpa harus mengurusi masalah yang ia punya. Dengan yakin dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun, ia menaiki pagar pembatas jembatan tersebut. Angin menerpanya keras ke depan, seakan-akan menantangnya untuk jatuh dan menghilang untuk selamanya, mungkin.

Perempuan itu sedang meraih ujung pagar agar ia bisa melompat tetapi kemudian ia merasa badanya ditarik ke bawah dan ia menengok ke bawah, bersiap memarahi siapapun yang berusaha membatalkan rencananya untuk bunuh diri. Tapi hatinya merasa sakit, karena yang menariknya itu Baekhyun.

Sudah lama ia tak berjumpa dengannya, sekarang rambutnya berwarna pirang dan ia tampak lebih dewasa. Kekuatannya pun juga bertambah, dengan mudahnya ia menariknya turun dan perempuan tersebut berusaha untuk naik lagi tapi akhirnya ia menyerah, membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke tangan Baekhyun.

"_Are you stupid or what?"_

"_Aren't you tired of dealing with my shit? Even I'm tired." _

"_I never get tired of you," _Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum paksa. "_You're the only thing that's keeping me alive. If you ever feel useless or unwanted, I assure you, you're my everything."_

_But I'm not._

**.**

Jongdae menatapnya dalam diam.

Perempuan itu tidak percaya bahwa dia pergi ke sini, pergi langsung ke mejanya dan menatapnya dalam diam. Jongdae tampak tampan dalam jas hitam dan dia tampak dia tidak pernah berubah dari Jongdae yang dulu ia kenal.

"_How did you find me?" _

"Aku tahu bahwa kamu suka kue krim keju dengan blueberry kan? Hanya kafe ini saja yang bisa membuat kue favoritmu itu." Seorang pelayan datang dan membawa kue krim keju dengan blueberry diatasnya dan ia menaruhnya di depan Jongdae.

Jongdae mendorong kue tersebut ke arah perempuan tersebut. "Untukmu. Jika kita di kemudian harinya tidak bisa bertemu lagi, maka itu hadiah perpisahan."

Perempuan tersebut mengambil kue tersebut dan mulai memakannya. "Kau masih bersamanya?" Jongdae berkata tiba-tiba dan ia tersedak. Perempuan tersebut tak sengaja mengambil minuman Jongdae, kopi Americano. Rasa pahit dari kopi tersebut dengan kue manis nan asam ini mengingatkannya, _about how bitter-sweet her relationships with Jongdae was. _

"_No, but I still love him."_

Jongdae tidak membalas apa-apa. Malahan ia duduk lebih dekat dan tangannya meraih rambut perempuan tersebut. "Kau mengecat rambutmu? Terakhir kali kulihat, rambutmu masih berwarna coklat muda."

"_That's a year ago, how can you still remember it?" _Tanya perempuan tersebut, kuenya sudah habis dan ia langsung meminum kopi Americano punya Jongdae, lagi. Jongdae tersenyum dan ia meraih tangan perempuan tersebut, dan perempuan tersebut terdiam.

"_I can't forget things about you, you're my lady, after all." _Jongdae melepas tangan perempuan tersebut, sebelum ia maju dan mencium bibir perempuan tersebut. "Anggap saja itu hadiah perpisahan untukku darimu." Jongdae duduk kembali.

Perempuan tersebut merasa pusing. Semuanya berputar dan ia merasa mual, ingin memuntahkan kembali apa saja yang baru ia makan.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tak bisa melihatmu tersiksa." Jongdae memberinya kecupan terakhir di bibir dan semuanya menjadi hitam. Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah mata Jongdae yang berkaca-kaca dan bayangannya.

**. **

_Cold._

"Apa ini keputusan yang terbaik?" Ia mengenali suara Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar-bergetar seakan-akan ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Ia merasa tidak nyaman, apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Dia tidak bisa terus berlari dan menemui salah satu dari kita." Dan yang ini, ini suara Luhan. Suaranya penuh pengertian, dewasa dan pelan. "Dia terus membuat dunia ini kacau jika ia harus tinggal lebih lama lagi." Luhan menambahkan.

"Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan dia bukan bagian dari sini. Dia bisa saja ditargetkan." Ini suara Kyungsoo, suaranya berat seakan-akan ia belum makan berhari-hari.

"Jadi ya, ini keputusan terbaik. Kita harus membunuhnya." Ini suara Jongdae, suaranya lemah, lebih lemah dari yang ia pernah liat dari seorang Jongdae.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kita harus membunuhnya! Kau hanya bilang untuk membangunkannya!" Baekhyun berteriak dan ia mendengar beberapa benda terjatuh seperti Baekhyun menyerang Jongdae.

"Tenang, Baek." Suara Kyungsoo kalem, dan ia mendengar suara sepatu Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun ke pojokan.

Ada dua lelaki mendekatinya. Pasti Jongdae dan Luhan karena Kyungsoo sibuk mengamankan Baekhyun agart tidak membunuh Jongdae. "_This won't hurt a bit, princess._" Ia merasakan Luhan menyentuhnya, mengelusnya, membuatnya percaya bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi tidak akan menyakitinya.

Ia merasakan sebuah benda empuk menutupinya. Bantal. Lama kemudian, bantal tersebut makin menekan dan ia tidak bisa bernafas. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak panik, berusaha mencari udara karena ia merasa ajalnya semakin dekat. Terdengar teriakan Baekhyun dan ia ingin hidup agar ia bisa membuat Baekhyun tidak tersiksa lagi tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Di pikirannya, ada sebuah bayangan hitam dibelakangnya. Ia sedang mengaca, dengan gaun putih bersih sampai kakinya. Bayangan tersebut tidak terlihat mukanya karena ditutupi tudung. Bayangan tersebut memeluknya dan ia terdiam. Karena ia mengenal sentuhan ini. _It's him. _

"_You're still picking me than them right babe?" _

Ia hanya mengangguk.

"_Good then, let's go."_

"Yes, master Kris."

**.**

_Because dreams are better than realities. But the nightmares felt ten thousand more real and it did happen. She just fell into the devil's hand again, rather those who loves her._

**.**

THE END.

A/N:

Comeback fic buat kalian. Tangan gue capek. Ngetik ginian sehari udah alhamdullilah banget. Okay jadi ada plot twistnya. Btw ada yang penasaran ceweknya siapa? It's you. Kalian yang baca ini adalah ceweknya. So, jika lo gak ngerti baca ulang aja tapi bayangin ceweknya itu lo.

Oke, mind to RnR?


End file.
